fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadwrecker Tigrex
Stun Waterblight (on wet terrain)|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = FireBall13}}Roadwrecker Tigrex are Explore styled Variants of Tigrex. Physiology These Tigrex have blacker bodies withe ven blacker stripes. Their hide and webbing appears a steely grey while their paws and tail appear more white. Their claws are also resemble saw blades as well. Their horns are replaced with exhaust pipe-like horns which do spew out some sort of gas at times. Especially when the beast is enraged. Their snouts are a lot broader now, as well as having resemblance to a truck's radiator grille. A plate with "GUN" written on it is also found on the monster's chin. On the monster's back there are two parts that seem to help the monster boost when it charges or to help with flying by propelling the monster. It's tail also appears far more different, as it resembles more of a round sawblade. It even spins when it is used in attacks. Behavior Roadwreckers seem to be much more willing to charge at anything that it seems to spot. It also is seen dashing around far more than other Tigrex. So much so that it has become very fast whenever it stampedes around. It's aggression is still there like with any other Tigrex. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Family: Rex Truck-like Tigrex with thruster-like parts on it's shoulders. A truly peculiar variant of the beast... Habitat Range As of now, the Roadwrecker has only been spotted in the Ancestral Steppe and Tower. It is assumed to be living in similar locales as regular Tigrex. Ecological Niche It is unknown on what roles Roadwrecker serves. But some assume that it shares similar roles as the regular species do. Biological Adaptations Having sawbladed claws and tail, a jet black body with a metallic shine to it... This Tigrex could be described as a living vehicle. It's running speed is much better with some speculations saying that it can outspeed an Odogaron. In case it has to speed up, it's back parts can propel the beast forward. Speeding up it's charges even more and allowing it to fly farther with it's leaping attacks. These also help it fly faster. Incase it hits something, it's broader snout has tougher "armor" on it, which lessens the impact of things it might run into. It's tail, far differently shaped as well has a saw blade which the monster can spin during tail based attacks. This saw seems to be able to cut through rock, making it a dangerous weapon. Interestingly, this Tigrex can make cries that seem to resemble truck horns. ...Now what is with that plate on it's chin? Moves and other states As an Explore Variant, it is unknown if it can be affected by any special states. It also shares all of the moves that Tigrex and Brute Tigrex have. But aside that, this Tigrex runs around much more and will only stop for a long time when it is staggered either by a strong attack, hitting a hard obstacle or falling into traps. When enraged, this Tigrex will start releasing tons of gas from it's horns. When exhausted, it will drool a lot and will occasionally trip when running head on. Without even turning and skidding. * Bite - Same as Tigrex. * Boulder Throw - Same as Tigrex. * Grinding Claw - Rises it's claw and then shoves it forward. Similar to what it does when using Boulder Throw. This move however comes faster and it can turn 35 degrees towards a target when using it. Deals more damage too. * Charge - Buffed and much faster than Tigrex's. Roadwrecker uses this move a lot. At any moment of it's charge, it can then perform these moves while charging. It may also do a truck horn-like sound during it's charges. ** Snaps - Same as Tigrex. But can then quickly start running again. ** Skid 'n' Leap - Skids facing a target while it's exhaust pipe horns release a large puff of smoke. It then leaps towards a target. Can stop or continue charging from this. If it stops, it taunts. When enraged and it stops, it will leap again then taunt. ** Boost! - Skids facing a target while it's back parts start firing up. It then boosts at a target. Deals major damage. If it hits any hard obstacle, it will fall on it's side as it gains recoil Stun damage. Might also get K.O'd if this does happen. ** Boosted Leap - Skids facing a target while it's back parts start firing up and with the monster readying to jump. It then leaps towards a target while it's thrusters are propelling it, increasing range and damage. It can continue the charge after the move or stop. ** Tail Spin - Quickly stops and then performs a tail spin attack. Will not start charging right away after this move. ** Boulder Throw - Skids facing a target and performs Boulder Throw. ** Incoming Roar - Skids and then starts doing a stomping waddle movement. And then skids, and releases a mighty wind bending roar! Deals major damage and can inflict Stun. Will not start charging right away after this move. ** Quick Climb - Roadwrecker will quickly climb up any walls to chase down a target. ** Wall Run - Roadwrecker can cling onto walls and dash along them. It can then leap from the walls as an attack. It will also do this move if the target is clinging on a wall. ** Grinding Halt - Does a quick hop and starts drifting at a target. This attack deals major damage. It can then continue charging after the move, or stop there. *** Grinding Halt... Oh no! - Much like Grinding Halt, but the Tigrex then performs a tail spin attack while grinding. Deals major damage. * Boost! - Pulls it's body away for a moment as it's back parts start to fire up and then boosts at a target. It can then charge this way. However if it still hits any hard obstacle, it will stagger. * Leap - Same as Tigrex. But it can then use Charge right after landing. * Tail Spin - Same as Tigrex. But it deals more damage than Tigrex's. * Moving Tail Spin - Same as Tigrex. But it deals more damage than Tigrex's. * Roar - Same as Tigrex's. The roar is more similar to a truck horn. * Waddling Roar - Same as Brute Tigrex. The roar is more similar to a truck horn. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head gets scarred and one of the horns get chipped off. * Head 2x - The armor on it's face gets partially broken. * Claws - Can be broken independently, scars them and damages the claws. * Tail Cut - The tail gets cut off. Part Effectiveness Roadwrecker shares most of the same part effectiveness as the regular species, but it's face are a bit thicker. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions They behave similar to Tigrex. But they rarely walk. Sometimes they may run around the entire locale if they wanted to. Running over anything and anyone. Turf Wars Roadwrecker Tigrex has no turf wars as of now. BGM Trivia * This variant is based of the GUN Military Truck that appears in Sonic Generations. While it originally appears in Sonic Adventure 2. Notes * Roadwrecker can run into a hard obstacle and still stagger or get K.O'd even if it gets destroyed in the process. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Explore Variant Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FireBall13